Geister
by jinkizu
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte zum Ende von Band 6. Vorsicht Spoiler! Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JKR!
1. Chapter 1

1

Der Regen prasselte unermüdlich an sein Fenster. Wie reglos stand er da und blickte nun schon seit Stunden aus diesem. Beobachtete die Tropfen, die schwer die Scheibe hinab liefen. Folgte den neuen die kamen. 

Gedankenverloren ballte er dabei seine Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Wie oft hatte er das in letzter Zeit eigentlich gemacht? Unzählige Male. 

Er stand hier und hinterfragte seine Position. Er war verdammt noch mal Lehrer und kein Spion! Zumindest wollte er keiner mehr sein. Warum ließen sie ihn nicht in Ruhe? 

Voldemort, Dumbledore, alle! Jeder kam und forderte von ihm, zehrte unermüdlich an seinen Kräften. Ständig musste er auf der Hut sein und zwar auf beiden Seiten. 

Tief atmete er ein und lies seine Augen über die grünen Wiesen von Hogwarts gleiten. Sein Zuhause, seine Zuflucht, aber zu welchem Preis? Schon beim bloßen Gedanken an die kommende Nacht wurde ihm speiübel und seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern. 

Erneut schloss er sie fest zur Faust. Wenn er zusammenbrach nutzte er keinem mehr. Severus atmete tief durch und ließ die Landschaft rund um Hogwarts soweit er es überblicken konnte auf sich wirken. 

Ein letztes Mal nur, ein letztes Mal wollte er den Schein eines Friedens genießen, den es für ihn schon lange nicht mehr gab. Zögernd trat er einen Schritt zurück, strafte seine Schultern und verließ seine Kammer. 

Auf dem Gang begegnete ihm glücklicherweise niemand und fast hätte er es durch die große Halle geschafft ohne einer Seele zu begegnen, aber nur fast. Woher zum Teufel kam die neugierige Granger? Innerlich fluchte er. 

Er wollte niemanden sehen, er wollte nur alleine sein. Nicht einmal das war ihm gegönnt, nicht einmal das. Hermione Granger sah eingeschüchtert an ihm hoch, hauchte ehrfürchtig einen Gruß und huschte weiter. 

Er würdigte sie keiner Antwort, sah sie nicht an, richtete seine Augen nur geradeaus, fern von ihr. Endlich stand er vor dem Portal, nur mehr hindurchschlüpfen und für den Augenblick die Illusion der Freiheit genießen. 

Severus stieß mit beiden Händen die Tür auf und kaum war er draußen, ließ er sie laut krachend hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, so als wollte er jeden warnen ebenfalls heraus zu treten, ihm zu folgen oder einfach nur die klare, frische Luft, die der Regen mit sich brachte, zu schnuppern. 

Er wollte alleine sein und jeder hatte das zu respektieren oder es würde ihm schlecht bekommen. Forsch schritt er trotz des heftigen Regens aus. Schon bald hing ihm sein schwarzes Haar in dicken nassen Strähnen im Gesicht und verbarg seinen grimmigen Ausdruck. 

Seine Kleidung klebte an ihm wie eine zweite Haut und die Kälte drang ihm bis auf die Knochen, aber er spürte es nicht. Hätte er über seine Schulter zurück geblickt, wäre er noch wütender geworden. 

Hermione stand an einem der oberen Fenster im Treppenhaus und blickte hinab auf ihn. In ihren Augen stand ein Ausdruck von Sorge, gemischt mit Angst und einer Sehnsucht die sie nicht benennen konnte. 

Was hatte dieser finstere Mann nur an sich, dass er es schafft trotz aller Hässlichkeiten die er von sich gab, sie dennoch dazu brachte sich zu wünschen in seiner Nähe sein zu können? 

Hermione wandte traurig den Blick und stieg die Stufen weiter nach oben in den Gryffindorturm. Kaum war sie durch das Porträt der fetten Lady geschlüpft und sah ihre Freunde beim Kamin sitzen, war Snape bereits wieder vergessen. 

Nostalgischer Narr! Schimpfte er unermüdlich auf sich ein. Er schritt gerade weit ausholend an Hagrids Hütte vorbei. Beinahe akribisch besuchte er alle Plätze von Hogwarts, sein nächstes Ziel war das Quiddichstadium. 

Plötzliche starke Schmerzen in der Brust ließen ihn auf die Knie sinken. Sein Herz zog sich gequält zusammen und nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen. Seine Hände gruben sich tief in den Schlamm der vom Regen aufgeweichten Erde. 

Woher kamen sie? Atme Severus, atme. Mühsam richtete er sich wieder auf, der Druck in seinem Herzen ließ nach, lediglich ein dumpfes Pochen blieb zurück. Ein vorsichtiger Blick über die Schultern sagte ihm, dass seinen Moment der Schwäche niemand gesehen haben konnte. 

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich an einen der Bäume die den Rand zum verbotenen Wald säumten. Er grub seine Nägel tief in die Rinde und versuchte so den Schmerz zu verdrängen. 

Als wenn das so einfach wäre! Dummkopf! Hast du den gar nichts dazu gelernt in all den Jahren? Vor allem das eine, das manche Schmerzen nie vergehen, nie aufhören und einem in jedem wachen Moment auflauern, festhielten und quälten? 

Severus stieß sich vom Stamm ab und schritt schnell weiter, er rannte vor sich selbst fort, nur es gab kein entkommen. 

Er kehrte erst nach Hogwarts zurück als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach. In seiner Kammer riss er sich die nassen Kleider vom Leib und warf sich trockene über. Er hätte das durchaus schneller machen können, ein Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab und er wäre sofort in trockene Kleidung gehüllt gewesen, aber er wollte sich Zeit lassen damit. 

Zeit. 

Meistens kroch sie für ihn nur so dahin und schien ihn der es immer eilig hatte zu verspotten, doch heute flog sie mit dem Wind. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verkündete ihm, dass er nur noch wenige Stunden hatte. 

Steif und mechanisch zwang er sich dazu in der großen Halle zu erscheinen. Das Abendessen war bereits im vollen Gange. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und schob seinen leeren Teller ruhelos hin und her. 

Dumbledors mahnender Blick ließ ihn innehalten. Er füllte sich von allen Speisen auf dem Tisch einige Happen auf seinen Teller um dann lustlos mit der Gabel darin herum zu stochern. 

Erneut trafen sich Dumbledors Augen mit den seinigen. „Du hast es mir versprochen!" sagte sie ihm. 

Gefasst sah er zurück. „Das habe ich und ich werde mein Wort halten!" antwortete er ihm.

Zufrieden ließ Dumbledore den Blick schweifen und nickte den Kinder fröhlich zu, zwinkerte übermütig zu Minerva und Poppy und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hagrid. Dumbledore war wie immer, ein Fisch in seinem Element, noch dazu wo er wusste er würde seinen Willen bekommen. 

Severus gab den Versuch zu Essen auf, er brachte keinen Bissen hinunter und außerdem war die Gefahr alles wieder von sich zu geben groß. Zu seinem Schmerz in der Brust hatte sich ein unangenehmes drücken in der Magengegend gesellt. 

Er fühlte sich elend und krank. Nahm dieses Abendessen denn gar kein Ende? Er wünschte er könnte gehen, aber er musste den Schein wahren. Schon fühlte er wie sich in seinem Hals ein würgen breit machte. 

Severus! Herr Gott noch mal, reiß dich zusammen! Du bist doch keine heulende Memme. Gefasst saß er da. Beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt, lagen sie neben dem unberührten Teller.

Hermione hob ihren Kopf und sah zufällig zum Lehrertisch. Ihre Augen blieben ungewollt an Snape haften. Wirkte er ihm Kerzenlicht nicht noch blasser als sonst? Seine Gesichtszüge sahen so angespannt aus, als müsste er sich mit aller Gewalt beherrschen und seine Wut bezähmen. 

Aber was wühlte ihn so auf? Was nahm ihn so mit? Harry stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und zog so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit halbem Ohr ließ sie seinen Wortschwall über sich ergehen und sobald er sie nicht mehr ansah, huschten ihre Augen schnell zum Lehrertisch, doch sein Platz war leer. 

Er war fort. Ihr Herz fühlte sich mit Traurigkeit und Angst. 

Er hastete durch die schwach beleuchteten Gänge hinab in den Kerker, hinab in seine Gemächer. Viele glaubten er hause hier unten nur, weil es zu seiner Stimmung passte, das mochte durchaus zutreffen, aber es gab einen anderen Grund. 

Kaum einer der hier nichts verloren hatte verirrte sich hier her. Schwerfällig ließ er sich in seinen gemütlichen Ohrensessel fallen und zauberte sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky herbei. Er nahm einen großzügigen Schluck und genoss das Brennen in seiner Kehle. 

Nur noch wenige Stunden waren ihm geblieben. Er bildete sich ein den Gestank des Todes bereits zu riechen. Heute würde Gevatter Tod nach Hogwarts kommen und er würde sein gehorsamer Diener sein. Severus sank in sich zusammen. 

Seine Stirn lag schwer in seiner Hand. Müde schloss er die Augen, blendete so den Rest dieser verhassten Welt aus. 

Ein Pochen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste wer ihn hier aufsuchte, aber er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und stellte es mit wucht auf den Tisch gerade so das es nicht zerbrach.

Beherrscht wie immer. Erneut erklang das Pochen. Wütend und gereizt schritt er auf die Tür zu und riss sie mit Schwung auf, so dass sie beinahe aus den Angeln riss. 

„Ich habe dich erwartet. Komm herein." Sein Gast trat ein und Severus schloss die Tür. 

Severus verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Er bat seinem Gast nichts an, keinen Platz, keine Erfrischung, er wollte ihn nicht sehen, wollte obwohl es unausweichlich war, auch nicht seine Worte hören oder mit ihm sprechen. 

„Severus bitte!" flehte sein Gast. 

„Als ich dir vor vielen Jahren versprochen habe, dir zu dienen und dir jeden Gefallen um den du mich bitten würdest zu erfüllen, konnte ich nicht ahnen, dass du mich darum bitten würdest." 

Obwohl er es vermeiden wollte, schlich sich doch Bitterkeit in seine Worte. Er liebte diesen Mann wie einen Vater und doch forderte er so einen hohen Preis seiner Loyalität von ihm. Der andere Mann presste fest die Lippen zusammen, ernst und kalt blickte er Severus an.

„Du hast es versprochen! Dein Versprechen bindet dich, denk daran!" ermahnte er ihn.

Severus konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Tränen machten die seinen blind, also senkte er den Kopf und sah nach unten. 

„Ich werde mein Wort halten, so wie ich es versprochen habe!" stieß er mühsam hervor, bemüht jegliches Gefühl aus seiner Stimme zu verdrängen. 

Zufrieden verließ sein später Besucher ihn ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes, dass wäre der Gipfel des Zynismus gewesen und ihm gegenüber eine grobe Beleidigung. 

Severus legte seine Sachen zurecht. Was konnte er mitnehmen? Er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren. Sehnsüchtig sah er auf seine Bücher. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte er eine beachtliche Sammlung zusammengetragen. 

Sanft, beinahe zärtlich strich er über die Buchrücken, erinnerte sich dabei an jede einzelne Geschichte wie er zu dem Buch kam. Kein einziges konnte er mit sich nehmen, er musste sie alle zurück lassen. Oh wie sehr in das schmerzte. Bücher waren sein Leben. 

Er liebte die bedruckten Seiten, das rascheln beim umblättern, die unterschiedlichen Gerüche die ein altes Buch verströmte. Es hatte gelebt und erzählte ihm auf vielen Wegen seine Geschichte. 

Mit den Augen, in dem er las welche Geschichte sich zwischen den Buchrücken verbarg. Mit den Händen ertastete er jede Erhebung und jede Einkerbung und wusste so ob es gut oder schlecht behandelt worden war und schließlich sein Geruch. Anhand dieses ließ sich sagen ob sein Besitzer es geliebt oder mit Missachtung gestraft hatte. 

Roch es nach Mottenkugeln und waren die Seiten blassgelb, so wurde es lieblos auf einem Dachboden gesperrt, aber roch es nach Wärme, nach Möbelpolitur und vielleicht noch nach Zigarre. So wurde es geschätzt und behielt immer seinen Ehrenplatz in einem von der Sonne abgewandten Bücherregal. 

Severus rückte ein letztes Mal alle ordentlich in eine Reihe und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. 

Er packte seinen Zauberstab und verbarg in unter seiner schwarzen Robe, ihn würde er heute ganz bestimmt noch brauchen. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm es wurde Zeit zu gehen, ohne zögern Schritt er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er trat in den Flur und warf einen letzten Blick in seine Kammer. 

15 Jahre hatte er hier gelebt. Er würde nie wieder in seinem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin sitzen, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und ein Buch in der anderen. Er würde nie wieder aus dem Fenster sehen und über sein Leben philosophieren. Nie wieder würde er hier Frieden finden.

Schwungvoll warf er die Tür ins Schloss, er hatte keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten. Mit großen Schritten eilte er den Gang entlang, hinauf in den Astronomieturm. 

Hier im Kerker war alles noch wie immer, doch je höher er stieg umso lauter wurden die Geräusche des Krieges. Sein alter Meister hatte seine Schergen ausgeschickt den einen zu vernichten, aber an ihm würde es liegen diese schändliche Tat auszuführen. 

Müde, er war so müde. Warum konnte er nicht an seiner statt sterben? Ihn würde niemand vermissen, keiner würde um seine verlorene Seele trauern. Severus du hast keine Zeit dich solch albernen Gedanken hinzugeben! Ermahnte er sich selber streng. 

Er hatte die letzte Treppe hoch zum Turm erreicht. Zorniges Geschrei drang nach unten. Draco Malfoy war oben und auch Greyback und noch wer, dessen Stimme er noch nicht zu ordnen konnte. 

Wenn er diese Treppe überwand gab es kein zurück mehr, dann musste er es tun. 

„Du hast es versprochen!" klang es plötzlich in seinen Ohren. „Ja das hab ich alter Mann und ich halte meine Versprechen!" 

Wütend stieg er die Stufen empor und trat durch die Tür auf die Aussichtsplattform des Turms. Dumbledore lehnte an der Brüstung und sah ihn flehend an. Hinter ihm prang am Himmel das Zeichen des dunklen Lords. 

Wie war der Zauberstab in seine Hand gekommen? Er musste ihn bevor er hier heraus kam gezückt haben. Seine andere Hand krampfte sich um den Stoff seiner Robe. „Zurück!" bellte er Malfoy an und trat selber noch einen Schritt nach vorne. 

„Bitte!" 

flehte Dumbledore. 

„Bitte Severus!" 

In seinen Augen loderte ein Hass auf, wie er ihn noch nie verspürt hatte und verzehrte seine Gesichtszüge vor Abscheu. Er hasste Dumbledore dafür dass er ihm das antat. 

Die schlimmste aller Strafen und Tat zugleich die er je bekam und ausübte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die unverzeihlichen Worte aus. 

„Avada Kedavra!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Achtung Spoiler Band 7!**

Sterben

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er da. Heute war es soweit. Endlich! Sein Schicksal hatte sich erfüllt. Er hatte alles getan was der alte Mann von ihm verlangt hatte. Endlich durfte auch er gehen. Er hatte sich alles genau überlegt. Er würde zur Heulenden Hütte gehen. Er kannte den Weg. Bei Gott, er kannte ihn.

„Severus!" herrisch rief ihn eine Stimme.

Er wollte sie ignorieren. Als wenn das so einfach wäre. Tief atmete er durch die Nase ein und öffnete langsam die Augen. Lass dir nichts anmerken, Severus! Ermahnte er sich streng. Völlig gleichgültig blickte er auf das Bild von Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus?" fragte er. Er war stolz auf sich, seiner Stimme war wie immer nicht das Geringste anzuhören.

„Severus hast du an alles gedacht?"

Er senkte die Lider, leicht verächtlich schnaubte er durch die Nase. Er hatte noch nie etwas vergessen.

„Es tut mir leid Severus, natürlich hast du an alles gedacht! Versprich mir vorsichtig zu sein, hörst du?"

Severus hob ruckartig den Kopf. War es möglich? Machte sich Dumbledore Sorgen um ihn?

„Und achte mir gut auf den Jungen!"

Bitter würgte er die aufkeimende Wut hinunter. Natürlich der Junge. Wer sonst. Severus du bist so albern. Schalt er sich selber.

„Ich werde gut auf den Jungen achten, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe und so wie ich es das ganzen Jahre über bereits getan habe." erwiderte er bestimmt.

Severus erhob sich aus dem Stuhl, der einstmals Albus Dumbledore gehörte. Nun war er seit einem knappen Jahr der Direktor der Schule von Hogwarts und er konnte mit Recht und Fug behaupten der Unbeliebteste und meist gehasste Mensch an dieser Schule zu sein. Das kümmerte ihn kaum.

Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen und daran würde er sich halten. Er würde sich um die schmutzigen Dinge kümmern, die um die sich Dumbledore nicht kümmern wollte. Wieder sog er heftig und doch kaum merklich die Luft über die Nase ein. Diesen Zorn trug er erst seit einem Jahr in sich.

Mit der Welle der Verachtung die ihn hier jeden Tag aufs Neue traf, kehrten auch die Wut und der Schmerz zurück. Er war manchmal so wütend auf Albus Dumbledore dass er diese nur schwer unter Kontrolle brachte. Manchmal half es etwas kurz und klein zu schlagen, manchmal Alkohol in großen Mengen und manchmal braute er sich einen starken Trank um sich zu beruhigen.

Die große Gefahr bei solchen Tränke war das man sich selbst darin verlor und als Dummkopf zurück blieb, aber das ignorierte er geflissentlich. Severus trat an das Fenster und blickte hinab in die Tiefe. Er war bis auf die Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter alleine. Niemand kam und besuchte ihn "in seinem Büro".

Hätte es jemand getan, wäre er verblüfft gewesen. Es hatte sich seit Dumbleodrs Tod nichts verändert. Alles war so wie er es verlassen hatte. Severus sah dieses Büro niemals als seines an. Sah die Räume nicht als die seinigen an. Lediglich seine Bücher stapelten sich ordentlich in einer Ecke.

Lieblos standen sie am Boden, aber er hatte es nicht gewagt einen der Schränke auszuräumen um Platz für sie zu schaffen.

Sie!

Er hatte alles für sie getan. Sie war schon solange tot. Lily Evans, Harrys Mutter, seine große Liebe. Immer noch. Es musste ein Ende haben. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte ihm Dumbledore ihm die Möglichkeit dem ganzen zu entfliehen in die Hand gespielt.

Die Unterhaltung mit Voldemort hatte nicht lange gedauert. Er hätte gedacht noch etwas Zeit zu haben, für das was getan werden musste, aber da hatte er sich geirrt. Nun lag er hier in seinem eignen Blut. Nangini hatte ihn auf Befehl ihres Herrn umschlungen und ihm eine tiefe klaffende Wunde in seinen Hals gerissen.

Unermüdlich pumpte sein Herz sein Blut heraus. Schon bald würde nicht mehr viel von seinem Lebenssaft übrig sein und er würde sterben. Aber hatte er das nicht sowieso vorgehabt? Sein Ende kam eben früher als er dachte.

Er blinzelte gegen die aufsteigende Müdigkeit an und erblickt aus seinen schwarzen Augen drei Gestalten. Harry Potter und seine Freunde waren gekommen. So etwas wie Freude stieg ihn im auf. Nun schließt sich der Kreis. Schnell faste er Harry an seiner Kleidung und zog ihn zu sich.

Er musste ihm dringend etwas sagen, aber seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Die Schlange hatte ihm an seinem Hals so tiefe Wunden zugefügt und dabei auch seine Stimmbänder verletzt. Aber er wäre nicht Severus Snape wenn er sich nicht zu helfen wüsste.

Schnell konzentrierte er sich, es fiel ihm so schwer, so unendlich schwer, er hatte kaum noch genug Kraft dafür und entließ seine Erinnerungen, die sich in einem langen Silberfaden aus seinem Mund entwichen. Mit den Augen befahl er Harry sie aufzufangen.

Müde ließ er seine Hand sinken. Nun war es vollbracht. Harry besaß nun den letzten für ihn von Dumbledore vorgesehenen Puzzlestein. Er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Sterben. Er lag im sterben. Verächtlich verzog sich sein schöner Mund. Er dachte an seine letzte Unterhaltung mit dem ehemaligen Schulleiter.

Auch Harry musste sterben, damit Voldemort vernichtet werden konnte. Was hatte alles was er getan hatte für einen Sinn gehabt? Keinen! Keinen einzigen. Er hatte alles umsonst getan. Nein nicht ganz. Er hatte alles für sie getan. Leise raschelte es in seiner Tasche, als er mit schwindender Kraft darüber strich.

Seit er ihn entdeckt hatte, trug er ihn beständig bei sich. Lilys Brief! Sie hatte ihn nicht an ihn geschrieben. Warum auch! Sie konnte ihn schon lange nicht mehr leiden, sie waren keine Freunde mehr. Zu gern hätte er noch einmal den zerknitterten Zettel den er über seinem Herzen trug in seine Hände genommen und die schon verblasste Schrift darauf gelesen.

Die drei schlichten Worte, die ihm die Welt bedeuteten. In Liebe Lily

Es waren ihre letzten Worte. Schmerz durchflutete ihn aufs Neue. Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Nie hatte er aufgehört sie zu lieben. Niemals. Tränen brannten ihm hinter den Lidern. Tränen die er wieder nicht weinen würde. Entschlossen ballte er die Hände zur Faust.

Schon bald würde das alles hinter ihm liegen und ihn nicht mehr kümmern. Dann war er endlich frei. Im rasenden Tempo sah er sein ganzes Leben vor sich. Nein nicht sein ganzes Leben, nur das was ihm wichtig war.

Die Schaukel. So hoch das sie mit den Füßen beinahe den Himmel berühren konnte. Ihr Lachen wie die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne die sein Herz erwärmten. Ihre erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Sie an seiner Seite. Wie begierigt war er gewesen ihr alles über die magische Welt zu erzählen. Freunde für immer? Nein!

Der Tag an dem er sie Schlammblut nannte. Sie hatte ihm nie verziehen. Er hatte sie angefleht, aber es war zu spät. Die Prophezeiung. Wie er diesen Tag hasste. Er hatte Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten, ihn angefleht. Umsonst. Das Monster hatte sie erwischt und getötet.

Der Junge lebt! Warum? Sie war fort für immer! Sein Herz schlug unermüdlich und pumpte seinen Lebenssaft aus seinem Körper. Er war so schwach, dass ihm das Denken schwer fiel. Wenige Atemzüge trennten ihn noch vor der Ewigkeit. Nicht mehr lange und alles lag hinter ihm. Aufseufzend ließ er sich fallen, hinab in die Dunkelheit.

Hermione weinte innerlich tausend Tränen. Severus Snape war tot. Noch ein Opfer dieses schrecklichen Krieges. Sie sah hinab auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Bleich lag er in seinem eigenen Blut und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nie mehr.

Alle ihre Freunde hassten ihn und sie wünschte sie könnte es auch, aber es ging nicht. Ein klitzekleiner Teil von ihrem Herzen konnte, wollte nicht glauben, dass er ein böser Mann war. Hermione war klar, dass er Dumbledore getötet hat, aber ein Teil von ihr suchte immer noch nach dem Grund.

Er war kein kaltblütiger Mörder, kein Monster. Von innerlichem Kummer zerfressen wandte sie sich rasch ab, ehe ihre Freunde entdeckten was in ihr vorging. Sie kehrte Severus Snape den Rücken zu, schwor sich aber zurück zu kehren, sollte sie den heutigen Tag überleben um ihn noch ein letztes Mal sehen zu können und um ihn trauern zu können.

In den tiefen des Tunnels sahen weder Harry noch Ron ihre von Tränen verschleierten Augen. Stolpernd fand sie ihren Weg zurück ins Schloss, wo eine unnatürliche Ruhe eingekehrt war. Voldemort gab Harry eine Stunde Zeit sich im verbotenen Wald einzufinden, ansonsten würde er alle töten. Harry trennte sich von seinen Freunden um in Ruhe die Erinnerungen, die ihm Snape gegeben hatte anzusehen.

Hermione wäre am liebsten mit ihm gegangen. Severus Snape wohlbehalten und am Leben zu sehen. Alles würde sie dafür geben. Auch wenn es nur seine Erinnerungen waren, die er Harry geschenkt hatte. Hermione zog sich traurig in eine dunkle Ecke zurück. Sie wollte alleine sein mit ihren Gedanken. Ron fiel es gar nicht auf. Wie auch. Der Krieg forderte von allen Opfer.

Es war vorbei. Voldemort war gefallen. Harry hatte ihn getötet. Im Jubeltaumel, begleitet von der Trauer über den Verlust der geliebten Menschen, verschwand sie unbemerkt. Leise schlich sie durch die Gänge. Überall waren die Spuren des Krieges. Wie schrecklich er gewütet hatte.

Hermione wusste nicht um wenn sie zuerst trauern sollte. Die liebe Tonks und ihre schrullige Art, Remus der netteste Werwolf den sie je kennen gelernt hatte, oder Freds Tod? Es gab einfach zuviel, zu viele Verluste. Doch um sie alle wurde getrauert. Nur um einen nicht.

Severus Snape. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste zu ihm. Ihm ein letztes Mal nahe sein. Sie lief durch den Tunnel bei der peitschenden Weide und schon bald stand sie wieder in der heulenden Hütte. Da lag er. Einsam und verlassen. Vergessen.

Aber nicht von ihr. Niemals. Hermione kniete nieder an seiner Seite. Stumm rannen ihr die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Stockend erzählte sie ihm, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Berichtete ihm wer alles es nicht geschafft hatte. Nur einen Namen ließ sie bewusst aus. Seinen. Das wusste er sicher schon.

Seit wann liebte sie ihn eigentlich? Bewusst wurde es ihr erst seit heute. In seinem Tod offenbarten sich ihr ihre Gefühle. Das Leben war ungerecht. Er hätte mehr verdient. Wie gerne hätte sie noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen. Alles würde sie dafür geben um noch einmal den Klang seiner Stimme zu hören.

Müde sank sie an seine Seite und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Falten seines Umhanges. Traurig dachte sie daran wie wenig sie eigentlich über ihn wusste. Voldemort war so bestimmend in ihrer Welt gewesen, dass sie gar keine Zeit fand sich mit ihren Mitmenschen genügend auseinander zusetzen und jetzt war es zu spät. Zu spät um ihn verstehen zu lernen. Die Zeit stand still hier.

Stand still bei ihm.Hermione schloss ihre Augen und wünschte sich sie hätte es auch nicht geschafft. Was nutze ihr das Leben wenn es ihn nicht mehr gab. Öd und leer erschien ihr alles. Fröstelnd rollte sie sich zusammen und lag ihm den Rücken zu gewandt an seiner Seite da. Dieser Sieg schmeckte nicht süß wie sie gedacht hatte, sondern bitter. Sie fühlte sich nicht befreit und glücklich, sondern einsam und verlassen. Alleine gelassen.

Lange würde sie nicht mehr bleiben können, nur noch einen Augenblick noch wollte sie sich gönnen. Am liebsten wäre sie für immer an seiner Seite geblieben, aber es ging nicht, sie musste zurück. Einmal. Einmal nur! In ihr keimte ein verbotener Wunsch. Sie erhob sich und blickte hinab in sein fahles lebloses Gesicht.

Ein einziges Mal nur. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht, suchte es mit den Augen ab und prägte es sich in ihrem Herzen ein. Ein einziges Mal nur. Dann schloss sie die Augen und beugte sich herab. Sanft und leicht berührte sie seine Lippen und gab ihm einen letzen Kuss.


	3. Chapter 3

Endlose Liebe

Es erschien ihr wie gestern als sie zuletzt neben ihm lag. Sie wünschte sie könnte sagen in seinen Armen, aber er war bereits tot. Immer noch sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich. Selbst im Tode hatte es nichts von seiner Schönheit eingebüsst. Er war ihr gefallener Engel, dem auf Erden die Flügel gebrochen wurden.

Sein Leid war nun ihr Leid. Sein Schmerz der ihrige. Sie war nach dem Krieg wieder zur Schule gegangen, hatte ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht. Sie hatte es ihm gezeigt, war extra gekommen. Sie war an sein Grab getreten und erzählte ihm davon. Ob er stolz war auf sie? Er hatte nie erfahren wie wichtig ihr seine Meinung war. Selbst über seinen Tod hinaus fragte sie ihn immer bevor sie eine wichtige Entscheidung traf.

Manchmal sank sie auf ihre Knie und berührte die Erde unter der er lag. Versuchte so ihn zu spüren. Der schlichte Grabstein, das einfache Grab, er hätte soviel mehr verdient.

Weiße Lilien. Jedes Jahr an seinem Tag kam sie und brachte ihm weiße Lilien.

Manchmal stellte sie sich vor, was er dazu sagen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Blumen pikiert herunterklauben und sich darüber aufregen was den das Unkraut auf seiner Erde zu suchen hatte.

Leise schmunzelte sie bei diesem Gedanken. Ja, genauso würde es sein. Anschließend würde er ihr noch 10 Punkte abziehen für ungebührliches Verhalten. Ach wäre er doch hier um das zu tun. Leise seufzte sie.

Sie unterrichtete jetzt Zaubertränke genauso wie er es getan hatte. Naja vielleicht nicht ganz so. Seine Auftritt und seine Art waren schon, sagen wir mal, bemerkenswert einzigartig und unnachahmlich. Sie hatte sogar seine alten Räume bezogen mit all seinen Büchern. Sie alle sind bei ihr.

Professor McGonagall hat sie ihr als sie sie darum bat überlassen. Er hatte keine Verwandten mehr. Er hatte niemanden mehr. Er hatte nur sie und sie wusste nicht ob ihm das so Recht war.

Jedenfalls hatte sie die Räume so belassen, wie sie sie von ihm kannte. Würde er dort durch die Tür gehen, es wäre wahrscheinlich wie ein Heimkommen für ihn. Sie mochte seine Bücher, er hatte eine sehr gute Auswahl getroffen, aber er hatte schon immer einen guten Geschmack besessen.

Heute brachte sie ihm zum letzen Mal Lilien. Sie würde nie wieder her kommen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Das hier war ihr letzter Gang zu ihm.

Harry erklärte sie für albern, weil sie ihn besuchte.

Ron hielt das für krank. Abartig krank.

Bei ihm kam noch die verschmähte Liebe dazu. Das hatte er ihr niemals verziehen. Als der Krieg vorbei war, sorgte sie dafür, dass sich ihre Wege trennten. Eine Zeitlang dachte sie, dass auch ihre Freundschaft damit zu Ende sei, aber Harry überzeugte ihn davon dass die Freundschaft wichtiger war.

Der gute Harry.

Ja, ja schon gut. Sie hörte schon auf über ihn zu reden. Sie wusste er konnte ihn nie leiden. Warum eigentlich? Diese Frage hat sich ihr schon seit sie die beiden kannte gestellt. Harry hat nie darüber geredet, welche Erinnerungen er von ihm bekam. Er hat es für sich behalten, aber sie hatten ihn verändert.

Sie hatte sich Spinner´s End angesehen. Sie wusste, sie hatte ihm nie erzählt davon, weil er sich darüber aufregen würde. Es war verlassen. Niemand lebt mehr dort. Seine Eltern waren schon lange tot und er…..nun ja. Sie hatte sein Zimmer gesehen. Woher sie das wusste, dass es sein Zimmer war? Sie wusste es! Sie war nicht umsonst eine Hexe und Zaubertränkemeisterin.

Sie war ihn seinen Fußstapfen gefolgt, war seine Schritte gegangen. Sie hatte sein Leben gelebt und seine Traurigkeit gefühlt. Sie hatte nie jemanden anderen geliebt, außer ihm.

Jener Tag in der heulenden Hütte hatte für sie viel verändert.

Es war nicht nur das Ende eines Krieges, sondern der Beginn einer niemals endenden Liebe gewesen. Ihrer Liebe zu ihm.

Aber das Ganze neigt sich bald schon einem Ende.

Für alles gab es eine Zeit.

Eine Zeit zu hassen. Als sie ihn kennen lernte hasste sie ihn.

Eine Zeit zu lernen. Sie lernte zu verstehen. Ihn zu verstehen.

Eine Zeit der Trauer. Sie ließ ihr Herz um ihn weinen. Tausend Jahre und einen Tag.

Eine Zeit der Liebe. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Sie liebte ihn

Immer noch dringt sein Name wie ein Kuss über ihre Lippen. Sie hatte nur einmal geküsst. Nur ihn. In jener Nacht als er tot auf Erden lag, berührten ihre Lippen die seinen.

In Erinnerung – diese Worte in Stein gemeißelt verblassen nie. Wieder und wieder strich sie über die Einkerbungen im Stein, folgte ihrem Lauf und flüsterte seinen Namen – Severus Snape.

Professor Granger starb an jenem Tag im Alter von 91 Jahren. Sie hatte nie geheiratet. Sie unterrichtete bis zum Schluss in Hogwarts Zaubertränke. Ihre große Liebe galt ihren Büchern von denen sie sich nie trennte. Die Zauberwelt verliert mit ihr eine begabte Zaubertränkmeisterin und ein bedeutendes Mitglied.

Ende


End file.
